The present invention relates to an input control system in a touch panel device which detects input information that is entered by touching a finger to a panel, and more particularly to an input control system suitable for application to a touch panel input device which has no restriction to a user.
In a prior art device shown in JP-A-60-140420, a touch position on a touch panel is fed back to an operator by voice. In a device shown in JP-A-60-124724, a display color in a screen of a key-entered area is changed. In those devices, validity of touch is checked after the touch to the touch panel.